Amulet
An amulet is an object that has been left in its virgin state and has been psychically charged with a specific purpose in mind. Amulets are passive in their abilities to communicate energy patterns. Only when their barriers have been crossed do they react or retaliate. For example, the horseshoe that hangs over the door will only bring good luck to those who pass beneath it. Almost any symbolic object—special stones, shells, wood carvings, statues—can be turned into an amulet. To charge an object as an amulet, hold it in your hand, think about what the object represents, and visualize the object becoming a symbol of that concept as you force your intention into it. Ankh The ankh symbol stands for everlasting life and regeneration. The ankh amulet works best when made from wood, metal, or faience. The ankh helps its wearer live life to the fullest degree and is sometimes used for success, as well as for protection. Cross The cross is the primordial sign for the union of opposites: spirit and matter, positive and negative, male and female, sacred and secular. The cross is the conjunction of all planes in existence. It is worn for protection. One of the oldest amulets in the world, predating Christianity by many centuries. In the commonest form of a cross, all four arms are of equal length rather than in a T-shape. Crosses have been associated with sun deities and the heavens, and in ancient times they may have represented divine protection and prosperity. Crosses also are represented by the Y-shaped Tree of Life, the world-axis placed in the center of the universe, the bridge between the earth and the cosmos, the physical and the spiritual. In Christianity, the cross transcends the status of amulet to become symbolic of the religion and of the suffering of Christ’s crucifixion; yet, it still retains aspects of an amulet, protecting against the forces of evil. Even before the crucifixion of Christ, the cross was a weapon against the dark forces. According to legend, when Lucifer declared war upon God in an attempt to usurp his power, his army scattered God’s angels twice. God sent to his angels a Cross of Light on which were inscribed the names of the Trinity. Upon seeing this cross, Lucifer’s forces lost strength and were driven into hell. Early Christians made the sign of the cross for divine protection and as a means of identification to each other. In the fourth century, Christ’s wooden cross was allegedly found in excavations in Jerusalem by Empress Helena, mother of Constantine I. It is said that Helena found three buried crosses at the site of the crucifixion but did not know which belonged to Christ. She tested all three with the corpse of a man. Two crosses had no effect upon the body, but the third caused it to come to life. Helena sent part of the cross to Constantine, who sent a portion to Rome, where it is still preserved in the Vatican. The rest of the cross Helena reburied. Bits of the cross that were fashioned into amulets became highly prized. As the Church grew in power, so did its symbol, the cross. According to belief, nothing unholy can stand up to its presence. The cross, and the sign of the cross, will help exorcise demons and devils, ward off incubi and succubi, prevent bewitchment of man and beast, protect crops from being blasted by witches, and force vampires to flee. During the Inquisition, inquisitors wore crosses or made the sign of the cross while in the presence of accused witches, in order to ward off any evil spells they might cast. People crossed themselves routinely, before the smallest task, just in case an evil presence was near. Eye or Udjat (the Eye of Horus) Whether facing left or right, the eye is a form of protection and good health. Because of its association with Ra (the high god of Egypt), the udjat was considered to be a potent amulet that would bring strength, vigor, and soundness to its wearer. Feather The feather is a symbol of truth, transcendent knowledge, and power. It represents the wind, the heavens, and the soul’s journey to other realms. The feather is considered to be a good omen and brings good fortune and luck in games of skill. Hecate Wheel The symbol of the goddess of the crossroads, and emblem of the eternity of Witchcraft. It can be used for protection or to help invoke the goddess herself. The symbol is usually imprinted on a small round disk of silver, wood, or ceramic, and is worn on a cord around the neck or carried in a pouch. Key The key is considered to be a universal symbol of life, knowledge, initiation, wisdom, and freedom. The key brings opportunity, offers choice, and signifies new beginnings. A gold key brings good luck, prosperity, and opportunity, and is good for business. The silver key helps one retain knowledge, imparts wisdom, and frees the spirit. Pentacle The symbol of the spirit in control of the forces of nature or the elements of ordinary life. This is usually made of silver, gold, pewter or copper, and is worn around the neck for protection from negative vibrations. (This can be consecrated into a talisman, or just worn as a protective amulet). Scarab This is a replica of the Egyptian dung beetle. It is usually made from stone or clay. The beetle (scarabaeus sacer) was the symbol of the sun god Khepri, a self created and self-sustaining force. The scarab represents life, regeneration, and renewal—divine providence. To wear the scarab brings health and strength. It also provides powerful protection against all harm. Unicorn The unicorn is a lunar emblem of chastity, purity, and divine justice. To own or wear a Unicorn brings security and protection. The root of the Unicorn is a symbol of love, and used to bind the affections of another. Yin-Yang Chinese cosmic symbol. The yin-yang symbol has become very popular with the New Age movement, because it represents the universe and all its possibilities. It is the embodiment and unification of all opposites—the feminine (yin) and masculine (yang) principles. When worn as an amulet it serves as protection and a means to bring one into alignment with the cosmos Information Source A Solitary Pagan